Witch
Witches are one of the most powerful physical-being forces that have been known to serve the Dark. As well as power they have the advantage of there being many of them, for example; on Pendle there are a considerable amount of witches which usually fall into one of three clans: The Malkin Clan, the Deane clan or the most powerful, the Mouldheel's. Witches which reside in the County are just a very small portion of witches that exist in the world, there all kinds of known witches from all over the world, including Greece and Romania appears to have a strong association with witches. The Benign, the Malevolent, the Unaware and the Falsely Accused The Benign Benign Witches are witches who use their power to help other people. They prepare potions to heal the sick and their magic to protect them. Benign witches do not use blood or bone magic like malevolent witches are known to do. Some do not even know that they are witches while they are living. The Malevolent Malevolent witches use their powers for evil. The magic used by this type of witch can be classified under one of these three different categories: Blood, bone, or familiar magic. If a witch practices any of these types of magic then they will most certainly be classified under malevolent! The Unaware The unaware are witches who don't know what they are. An unaware may go all her life without knowing that she is a witch. Other people may also be ignorant of her being what she is. The Falsely Accused These are women who have been falsely accused of practicing witchcraft. They may have been accused for many different reasons and by different people. One of the reasons may have been that she was too pretty and was attracting the attention of the village men whose wives got too jealous, suddenly deciding to accuse her of using glamour, a witch power, as to attract their men. Another reason may include money. If this woman had a little too much money then men like the quisitor accused her of witchcraft to keep her money after they burned or drowned her. Lamia Witches Lamias are virtually the same as ordinary witches. The only difference is their appearance and maybe their strength. There are two categories of lamia witches: The domestic and the feral. Lamia witches shun sunlight and at night, they drink the blood of men Domestic Lamias are lamia witches who have spent some time with humans, thus taking the appearance of a normal if not beautiful woman. Feral Lamias are lamia witches who are savage and don't have the appearance of a woman. Basic Lamia are lamias who scuttle about the ground on her four legs. Vaengir One way to separate them from other women when they are in their domestic state is to watch out for a line of green scales that runs down their spine. Water Witches Water witches also have many of the powers that ordinary witches have. There are only two differences: Their appearance and their ability to cross runing water and even swim in it. Their appearence is similar to that of a dead thing with webbed feet, claws on all extremities, and skin like that of a frog. Abilities, powers and strengths Vulnerabilities abnd Weaknesses Other This type of witch includes witches who walk on land and roam the county. Ordinary witches are incapable of crossing running water, can't stand the touch of silver, and detest rowan wood. Their powers include casting spells, the concoction of potions, superhuman speed, and finally great strength that rivals and exceeds that of a full grown man. JordanLangston 23:20, July 27, 2010 (UTC)